Aiden Rhodes
Agent Rhodes, simply known as Rhodes, is U.N.I.T's top agent and Rex's handler. His past makes him one of the most dangerous ninja assassins. Rhodes doesn't play nice, Logan goes as far as to refer to him as a "twist man, with an ago on his head" Rhodes always works with the U.N.I.T, after Commander Glen Ross, for him to be the highest-paid ninja in U.N.I.T since then he no longer started killing enemies, as he changed by Glen all over the years. Also, Logan, who became Aiden's partner and he's likes to help him go to stop enemies and many operations that they caused. He's 31 years old History Early Life Aiden is born by his mother Rita and Curtis Rhodes and his older sister is Sarah Rhodes since Aiden was 2, his mother died to cholesterol, as his father died for an unknown reason. Aiden was taking care by his Grandparents, as his attitude was beginning to pick, after a bad start. With help from Sarah, Aiden loves TV shows as Sarah spend time with her brother Age 8, Aiden went holiday to Las Vegas, as he lost the ball in the cornfield, Aiden first meets Sheila, as Aiden said thanks to her, for finding his ball. Sheila kiss Aiden in the cheek, as Aiden left to re-group with his sister, Sheila Aiden became smarter in his school and he's very good at Maths. Sarah gives Aiden, as she trains to become an assassin, which Aiden will take part years later. Aiden meets Sheila for the second time, since he was 12, as she is the same age as Aiden. Sheila remembers how tall Aiden has grown as she has a crush on Aiden Age 14, Aiden took a class of Gymnastic, gain height, losing weight, martial arts, ninjutsu, karate, taekwondo, and boxing, to improve in his ability to fight, as Sheila beings to be Aiden's boyfriend since, as Aiden accepts. Age 16, Aiden went to college, as Sheila followed for having very good grades Age 21, Aiden and Sheila finish their colleges years, as Sheila became a nurse surgeon, as Aiden became an assassin since he was 18, doing work for them Assassin Days And Becoming Part Of The U.N.I.T Defiance After Defiance Personality Aiden has an extremely stoic personality, often keeping a stern look of his mask. Despite his emotionless exterior, he is a caring person deep down. An example of this is when Aiden first discovered Logan, who at the time was he was 18. After Logan confessed that he was scared and alone, with his job being at the wrong place, Aiden showed sympathy for him and help him took the training. It is implied that Aiden was not given the title of "Ninja Assassin" (or any higher) because of the softer side of his personality, which made him less of a threat than the others. Aiden rigidly believes that orders are orders and that they must be obeyed even if one doesn't like them. However, Aiden isn't without morals. For example, when Glenn was going to use a bleach bomb to stop Todd from escaping, Aiden removed the detonation key, effectively disobeying Glenn's orders. In an attempt to cheer Logan up, Aiden offered to become part of his team early, despite lack of training. Aiden offered Logan a choice to join other forces. Aiden was angry that Glenn didn't get what he wants. Aiden has also stated that he dislikes firearms, which is why he prefers to use a sword in combat. When he is assassin became more aggressive, cocky, merciless, irresponsible, sarcastic, and a bit of a loner. He is much more anger and rage, to a lesser extent. After deciding to try to become the man everyone knew, Aiden started to act more responsibly, but still displays tendencies from his "mercenary" side.[ This is seen later when he becomes irritated and interrogates an innocent man at sword point. It was also proven when he jumped at the chance to use fatal moves on Todd's Men when he learned that they were just machines. However, Aiden mentioned the belief to hold back when battling humans. Abilities Combat Skills Aiden wields a pair of Magna blades that can slice through most materials with ease. He stores them in his sleeves and when equipping them, they quickly spring out and unfold. He is an expert swordsman shown to be adept in wielding his Magna blades as two swords, a double-bladed staff and as a single katana; being a formidable opponent when battling with either of them. Aiden has never used guns in combat as he corrected assassin, who mistook him as a hired gun. With swords such as these, they have various capabilities. These swords can be used as a powerful magnet when joined together, forming a shape similar to a tuning fork. When using this method, Aiden can manipulate metals to fall on his opponents. On one occasion, he also used this method to help innocent civilians by using light poles to prevent the collapse of a small bridge. Aiden is also proficient in the art of knife throwing, as shown when he tosses dart-like blades from very far ranges or angles. Aiden has peak human agility, speed, reflexes, endurance and strength. His skills were clearly seen when, after jumping out of a Providence carrier, he unsheathed his swords and performed a series of acrobatic feats. He sliced through boulder-sized chunks of debris in midair, jumping from each of them so that they would not fall onto the civilians below— all before he delicately touched the ground. Even once while locked in a closet by Logan, Aiden kicked it without much effort, breaking open the door that was entirely made of metal. Aiden's reflexes are fast enough that he can deflect point-blank gunfire with a single katana and can even deflect them in any direction he wishes. Aiden is also skilled in various forms of martial arts and has been able to defend himself without his swords in numerous battles. With fighting moves as skilled as his, Aiden can throw powerful punches and kicks to beat his enemies. Aiden has been seen to throwback large opponents. Other Skills Aiden appears to be a pilot, having his own U.N.I.T jump jet that is dark gray. He has his very own hoverboard he uses for solo transportation. He is also very knowledgeable of U.N.I.T's rules and codes, most likely because of his by-the-book personality. As implied by Logan, Aiden also has considerable knowledge of things that can harm others due to his previous nature as being one of the world's most dangerous people. Aiden has also had many connections to things others do not. Relationships Aiden's Relationships Appearances Defiance (Except Few) Defiance: Beyond All Trivia * Aiden prefers as Logan put it, "old school". * Aiden keeps odd-tasting mints in his inside right coat pocket. * Aiden can combine his swords into a double-bladed staff-like weapon. * Agent Six wears only black colored suits. His wardrobe was revealed to be full of the same clothing, that he created * He sleeps in his suits. * Aiden's never unmasked himself, until the season finale, to his wife * Aiden swim with his mask * Aiden has an armor suit, as he uses it to change it, to become better and improved * Aiden still keeps his name Aiden * He describes himself, "Man has a dig on my watch" * Aiden is very similar in clothes and physiognomy to GI Joe, Snake Eyes * On every occasion Aiden was armed with a firearm, he used it for a melee attack * Aiden loves his wife, despite not seeing her for 2 years in person * Aiden enters the U.N.I.T when he was 26 Category:Characters Category:Male Character Category:Assassin Agents Category:U.N.i.T Agents Category:U.N.I.T Category:Main character Category:Aiden Rhodes